A Detective and A Doctor
by spiderlillie
Summary: Will is summoned from Med by Voight after Jay is injured and ends up as a hostage. Once there he's faced with saving a criminal's life and his brother. No real plot, mostly Jay whump.


Jay whump, not much plot, but Will and Voight look after him in a hostage situation.

* * *

Will understands the basics of Intelligence, understands that even in everyday life things can get chaotic, understands Chicago is a dangerous city. What he can't seem to comprehend though is why his brother has a habit of ending up in the middle of everything.

"We can put a vest on you." Hank Voight is explaining as he parks his SUV in the street. He cuts the engine and stares solemnly at Will. "Obliviously we plan on all getting out of this, but you need to understand things are pretty tense right now in there."

Will watches for a few seconds, there's multiple police cars surrounding the office building as well as a couple of fire trucks blocking the intersections. He recognizes a few faces from Firehouse 51.

"Nope. I'm good." Will answers, pulling his bag from the floor board. "I'm assuming Jay doesn't have one on or you know he wouldn't have been stabbed in the chest."

Voight frowns at him a second and he swears the older man looks like he wants to stab him somewhere. "Well alright then, let's go."

Will blows out a breath as the chilly air hits him once he gets the passenger door open. They walk briskly through police lines where Antonio Dawson and Adam Ruzek meet them.

"Anything new?" Voight asks as he slows his pace. They stop about 12 feet from the door, the nervousness pushes it's way inside Will that he had been trying to quell since Voight had walked into the ED less than twenty minutes ago.

"Jay is still good." Antonio offers first with a nod to Will.

"That's good news." Will says, letting himself be the tiniest bit relieved.

"What isn't though is our target's brother. He's gotten worse and Finch is getting nervous." Adam tells them. He glances back towards the row of second floor windows and Will sees a shadowy figure near the glass. "We've been able to confirm twelve with him, seven are civilians, most everybody has been evacuated or told to stay put for now."

"What about the bomb?" Voight asks.

"Still can't confirm." Antonio answers. "Bomb squad is already in place though just in case."

Voight nods taking it all in before looking back to Will as he grabs up a yellow police line. "Think you're ready?"

Will nods before ducking under it and quickly following Voight.

It isn't the weight of his bag or that they've just climbed two flights of stairs quickly but rather the heaviness of the situation that slows him when they near the confrence room with the door pulled shut.

"Finch Alesandro." Voight calls out. "Hank Voight, I've brought the doctor."

The door opens slowly and Jay appears first, he's calm and seemingly unbothered by everything. A taller man is right behind him, holding a knife tight to Jay's throat. There's a small sliver of blood drawing from the point right up under his chin. They take two steps back allowing them to come in. Will follows Voight never letting his eyes leave Jay. He's pale faced and he can see the wound on his left side up between his ribs, Jay is cautiously holding his hand up over it. It isn't gushing blood, which is a good sign but Will doesn't like how close it could be to his lungs. Once there inside the room the armed guy pushes Jay back into a chair and slams the door with the clink of metal locking it.

"Good afternoon Dr. Halstead." Jay greets after taking in a pained breath but managing a smile.

"Detective." Will mumbles with a nod, heading towards him first. There's a small group of business dressed people sitting in the corner. A well dressed man with a gun is standing at the head of the table that Will assumes is Finch Alesandro. There's a young man laying on the table with two wounds, one in his abdomen and one further down in his thigh.

"Doctor is here but he doesn't work his magic till you let the associates go." Voight says drawing closer to the head of the long boardroom table. Will squats down in front of Jay, dropping his bag to the floor beside him.

"You okay?" He whispers. He touches his brother's forehead, he's cool and clammy to the touch which isn't a good sign but his pupils are responsive which is good. He goes through a checklist in his head as he drops his hand to check his brother pulse on his wrist. More rapid than normal but still strong.

"Oh yeah. I'm okay." His voice comes out deep and pained between quick breaths. He's still managing a smile but Will isn't sure how. Will grabs his stethoscope out of the top of his bag and pushes the end up under Jay's shirt against his chest and listens for the breaths he's taking. His brother shivers a little from the touch of cold. "Just some pressure in my chest."

"No. No." The man yells angrily at Will suddenly. He rushes forward, hand on his gun. "Not what he was brought here for. Do not touch the cop."

"Easy," Voight says stepping in between them. "He's just checking his injuries."

"No, he was brought here to save my brother." He has a thick European accent that Will can't place right off hand, Greek maybe. But Will doesn't care, he puts a firm hand on Jay's knee. "He does not touch the cop. He is not in need of help."

"I need to check his lungs." Will tries to argue, pulling the ear tips of his stereoscope away from him. "This wound it's..."

"No." The man shouts again pulling the gun out. It's a matte black and isn't all that impressive in size but Will can't judge caliber so for all he knows it fires like a cannon. "My brother. Now."

"'s okay, Will. I'm okay. Go on, I can wait." Jay tells him patting his hand.

"You're breathing is..." Will tries but Jay stops him again.

"Just from all the excitement." Jay chuckles and then winces, forcing in a couple of breaths. He mouths go and Will takes in the room full of men with guns and the civilians Jay is clearly trying to protect.

"Respitory distress." Will says finally through gritted teeth as he stands up. He grabs his bag and marches forward. "Let them leave now. If that's the deal, let them help my brother out and then I'll get started."

The man points his gun at Will's face and out of the corner of his eye he can see Jay moving forward ever so slightly, ready to try and intervene. Will sucks in a breath and holds his hands up. "You're brother, the cop, is not part of this deal."

Will looks between the man and Voight. "You're kidding."

"Is all of this some sort of joke to you, doctor?" The man moves the angle of the gun towards Jay. "Do you wish to see your brother die before you like mine is?"

"Will, just do it, okay. I made the deal." Jay begins explaining from behind him. He's leaned forward in the chair, sagging in pain. "I made the deal. He's going to let them go, you just got fix up his brother and then we'll go. I won't even argue, I'll let you take me straight to Med."

"You stupid..." Will growls lowly looking into the depths of his brother's eyes. Jay gives a smile before leaning back in the chair. The man waves his hand and two of the other men usher the office workers out of the room. The door closes again, leaving Will with six men with guns, a dying man on the table, Voight, and his brother who is struggling to breathe.

Finch Alesandro smiles. "See doctor, you're brother made this deal, not me. I let them leave. I kept my word, now for you to keep your brother's word."

"And you're just along for the ride?" Will asks pointedly under his breath to Voight. "You let him make a deal like that?"

Voight shrugs. "We need you to get to work."

Will sighs with a glance back to Jay. "Fine. Get him on the floor though, get something under his head."

It feels like an eternity before Will is placing the last stitch in Finch Alesandro's brother, whose name Will hasn't bothered to ask. The man has been unconscious most of the time Will worked which made it somewhat easier. Or would have had he not had to stand there and work listening to his own brother's shallow breathing. Voight had sat silently beside him on the floor, every once in awhile Jay make a soft squeak in pain or try to shift around a little and each time Voight would help settle him. Voight's small soft side rarely shows, the only time he can recall is when Justin had passed at Med but even that had been shrouded in anger and revenge. He had enough talks with Jay to know that he was a tough man to work for and deal with. But right now, he has been nothing but soothing and calm with Jay, had used his own jacket to fold up and keep under Jay's head.

"He doesn't need to be moved around a whole lot just yet." Will says as he finally strips off his gloves, dropping them to floor without even looking back. He makes his way immediately to Jay. "Let's get him up. Keep your hand on his side as much as you can."

"No." Alesandro snaps loudly. He pulls his gun back out of his holster hidden in his jacket. "No, you said he cannot be moved just yet. Therefor your brother stays too."

Will cannot believe he had been so stupid as to naively believe a crazed man who claimed to have a bomb was just going to let him walk Jay out and load him up for Med. He takes a deep breath, he looks down at Jay's pale face and notes how his lips are tinting blue. He's staring up innocently at Will but clearly he had already knew this was the most likely outcome. Voight however is quick to stand, holding his hands up as he comes around Will towards the criminal.

"Alesandro, how about a new deal? How about you keep me around? Let him take his brother on out." Voight also seems to have already came to that conclusion before him too.

He points the gun at Voight. "No new deal."

"I'll stay too," Will volunteers. "Just please, let him leave. You have a bomb and both of us, you don't need him."

Jay is uncharacteristically quiet during the exchange. He keeps looking around at the floor like it's the most interesting thing and Will is once again reminded his brother had already had time to make peace with this scenario. He would kick him in the ribs if wasn't scared it would kill him at the moment.

"No. He stays, you both stay. They'll be much more agreeable as long as I have the dying cop. Be glad I haven't already killed him for the incompetence you have shown."

Will feels his blood boil in fear and anger. He finally starts moving again towards Jay, he doesn't have time to try and argue this lunatic down. He kneels by Jay who is watching him. He's still struggling to keep a smile and breathe.

"It's okay, I'm okay." Jay tries to sound reassuring but it just comes out broken between breaths. "We'll be out of here in no time."

Will sighs and touches his fingers to his brother's pulse point in his neck. He can see the dried blood from where the knife had nicked him earlier. Jay finally closes his eyes relaxing a little into his brother's touch. Voight after a few more moments of discussing things with Finch comes to kneel on the other side of Jay.

"I'm sorry this isn't going your way doc, I said things were tense." Voight tells him. Will glares up at him as he pulls Jay's t-shirt up exposing flesh before ripping it up to the actual wound. It isn't wide but it drops perfectly between his upper ribs. Voight presses his hand gently into Jay's shoulder when he starts to squirm. "How can I help?"

"He's got a hemothorax, blood is pooling around his lung. I've got to relieve some of this pressure in his chest, so I'm going to have to draw out some of it out. It's why he's having trouble breathing, it could collapse his lung, or even damage heart function. I can do it but he's going to need to get to Med. Soon." Will explains quickly, pulling out supplies. He sighs before continuing because he can't do it without Voight, he just wishes he could. "You'll have to help brace him. I don't really have anything for him to make this easier."

"You don't have to talk about me like I'm dead, I'm just resting my eyes." Jay mumbles, eyes still closed.

Will pulls out a large syringe from it's packaging before opening an alcohol prep pad to swab around Jay's chest below the wound to make his incision. "Well great, don't die, and get ready because this is about to hurt like hell. And I am never going to be able to apologize enough for what I'm about to do."

"I'll remember to enjoy having some leverage on you, like the next time it's cold and I want Thai from that place that doesn't deliver." Jay tells him finally opening his eyes but squinting them back closed when he sees the needle and a scalpel in his brother's hand.

Will has Voight position both Jay's arms above his head and grip them firmly and without warning starts to make his cut. He isn't squeamish but the thought of having to do this to his own brother unmedicated is nauseating. To his credit Jay stays as still as he possibly can but he still squirms and swears a bit. He just wishes Jay would just go on and pass out but the stubborn bastard stays conscious the entire time. He tries to be quick but he feels like hours are passing, he doesn't even want to think about how this must feel to Jay. After the third syringe, Will pulls back out his stereoscope and listens to Jay's chest before doing one last one. Once it's over with Jay finally peaks his eyes open as Will is taking off his Med name tag and using it to cover the wound, taping in place on three sides, leaving the fourth open so the air can come out at normal intervals. It was almost easy to forget for a few seconds they are in a room surrounded by men with guns and possibly a bomb.

"You did good doc." Voight tells him nodding at Will before looking down into Jay's pale and sweaty face. "You did good, too. You're hanging in there. It shouldn't be too much longer now."

Jay just nods before his eyes finally roll back in his head. Voight raises in eyebrow in concern as Will presses his fingers down again into his neck to check his pulse.

"Of course." Will grumbles under his breath. "Now is the time you pass out."

\\\\\

Jay starts waking up feeling comfortable and warm. His eyes are still closed but he feels good. Just stiff, probably from sleeping too hard or something. He shouldn't feel good but he doesn't quite remember why yet. He shifts around and digs his palms into the bed to stretch a little and help wake himself up.

"Woah, easy kid."

"Wait, Jay, careful."

Both voices break into the silence just as he feels the sting and pull in his chest. His eyes snap open and he curls forward, a set of hands catching him. Instinctively he tries to push away only to be caught by another set of hands. When he opens his eyes Will is the closet, trying to ease him back down while Voight is on the other side keeping him from pushing Will away and trying to help get him back down. Not the best way to wake up.

"Don't fight it, he ain't trying to hurt you, he's trying to help." Voight says gruffly as he loosens his grip some. Jay looks around as he finally stops pushing back and trying to curl up, he's in the hospital.

"Holy s... " He can't even form words from the shock of pain. Once he's laying back everything comes back at once except strangely for how he got to Med. Will has already pulled his hospital gown off, exposing the bandaged stab wound and below it the incision that Will had made during the office standoff, which now has a tube that disappears into his chest. He must have pulled it when he was trying to stretch. "What the hell?"

"You're okay." Will murmurs as he checks the tube, tapping gently around to make sure the tape is still holding in spots. "You're okay, just stay still... and don't do that again."

"I wasn't trying to do anything but stretch." Jay argues. There's a tired annoyance that settles over him quickly from waking up and instantly feeling like he was being stabbed again. "Why is that in my chest?"

"Better there than having one down your throat. Now don't give your brother hell, he's had a rough day." Voight says dryly.

"Yeah, I did too, come to think of it." Jay says earning looks from both Voight and Will. Will seems finally satisfied with his examination and finally leans back, sighing heavily. "So how did we get here?"

"In an ambulance." Will can't resist the chance to throw sarcasm back at his brother. "Because you have to be difficult and try to stop breathing."

"My bad, I can assure you it wasn't my idea too." Jay says as Will helps him shrug back into the hospital gown. This probably isn't a good time to ask for a t-shirt or something so he lets that thought go as he lays back and looks sorrowfully up at Will. It may just be from the lack of sleep but he swears it looks like today has aged his brother. He looks back down at the chest tube trying once again to remember what happened after Will had cut into his side and inserted the biggest needle known to mankind into it. "Wait, did you put that in there?"

Will shakes his head. "No, Choi did when we got here. I drew out syringes full of blood though."

"So... what happened after that? Finch, his brother, and the bomb?" Jay asks looking over at Voight.

"Burgess and Atwater got intel that the bomb was a bluff, couldn't confirm it but they had comms in the building and knew your condition needed medical attention so Dawson made a damn good call and stormed the place." Voight explains with a hint of pride in his voice. "Floren Alesandro is here, ICU, he'll live to go to prison for the next thirty or so. Whole takedown was a success."

"Perfect timing too cause your internal bleeding collapsed your lung." Will adds. "You've had a minor surgery to repair it and had that wonderful little tube put it in."

"Sounds like a pretty crummy day for everybody." Jay finally says. "So I'm good though?"

Will nods. "Yeah, that won't have to be in there long. We'll probably head home in a day or two. Don't even think about asking when you're going back to work though."

"But when you do, your brother wants us to have a class on your negotiating tactics." Voight tells him.

Jay huffs out a little laugh. "I think they're fine, in fact I got everybody out alive."

"I wouldn't exactly go that far with it." Will says rolling his eyes. "You were literally fine with just laying there with a hole in your chest."

Jay doesn't answer right away and finally looks up at Voight who holds his hands up peacefully with a shrug.

"We'll talk about it later, I just stuck around to make sure you were going to wake up so I could remind you there's going to be paper work waiting for you when you get back upstairs." Voight says. "I'm going to leave you boys, so y'all can get some rest."

After he leaves, Will gets up from the side of the bed and all but collapse into a chair.

"This was a fun brotherly bonding day, wasn't it?" Jay antagonizes watching Will.

"Shut. Up."

"Aren't you supposed to being nice to me, you're suppose to be feeling something for cutting a whole in my already stabbed chest?" Jay quizzes feeling a buzz from the pain meds that's settling into his system again.

Will sits there for several seconds and tries and stops a couple of sentences. Jay can see the stress in Will's face and he kind of hates now that he continued this. "To keep your hard headed self from drowning in your own blood. Do you know how much that sucked?"

"Oh yeah. Sorry. I just.. Finch wanted a doctor because his brother was dying and I reasoned with him, told him my brother was a doctor and that you were the best." Jay explains. "I knew you would come and I knew Intelligence would get us both out. But I couldn't let those associates stay in there, that guy was unhinged after one of them shot his brother. I think I did good negotiating."

"You did fine, Jay. I just don't like how dangerous your job can be and I'm exhausted." Will says with a sigh.

Jay beams brightly at him again. "But I'm not letting you off the hook on getting me Thai food. I'm going to be homebound and all for a few days so I'm going to need food."

Will just rolls his eyes again before finally smiling over at his brother.

Will understands Jay is in Intelligence, and rushes into situations to help anybody he possibly can, the same way Will does, and that things can go wrong anytime anywhere in the world. All he wants is for them to both live long enough to retire to some tropical island... where he's sure Jay will find some way to get in trouble but at least he tries.

* * *

They maybe slightly OOC but I've been needing to write something for awhile now and this came out. And just as per a usual advisory I'm not a doctor so all medical knowledge is based on what I learn through the internet and other sources, I try to be accurate but also kinda tweak things for dramatic effect. Thanks as always for reading y'all!


End file.
